Purple Pearl(Qwertyuiopscout123)
Purple Pearl Purple Pearl is an OC used for roleplaying. Appearance Description: Purple Pearl looks just like any other pearl, slim and tall with a pointed nose. she has light lavender skin, lavender eyes and hair. She has a pale lavender pearl embedded into her chest. Debut She wore a purple leotard with a diamond on it with a sheer frilly skirt, she had two star shaped sleeves just below her shoulder. Previous She still wears her purple leotard that extends below her waist, a transparent purple skirt that extends to her knees, and star shaped sleeves and purple ballet flats. She has a star on the back of her dress. Current The star is now on the front and she sports arm bracelets and dark purple boots. History Her story starts 7,000 years ago. On Homeworld, Blue Diamond gave one of her court a gift:her very own pearl. She had had her made just like that gem wanted. And so, just like any other pearl, she would act as her servant. However, she did manage to make a friend , Cat's Eye. Though forbidden, the two would discuss current events with each other. A couple of hundred years pass and Pearl witnesses the rebels attack and Ruby and Sapphire fuse. Her owner saw this as highly inappropriate. Pearl wanted to voice her opinion, but knew this wasn't the time. Little did she know that her life would make a complete 360. The War had started and she watched as troops of gems were sent to fight the rebels. She and her master were attacked, Pearl barely escaping with her life. Assuming the tragic fate that fell on her master, Pearl gained a new feeling of self confidence. She picked up a sword on the ground and fought bravely to try and escape. But, however she soon found herself cornered by Pearl and Garnet and Garnet poofed her. Years, later when the war was over, the Crystal Gems found her gemstone, trapped inside a strawberry bush, which,surprisingly,was still in tact. Rose then bubbles her and sent her to the temple, where she sat in her bubble till rose felt it was time to reddem her. She now currntly resides in Beach City Personality At first a quiet gem, after the Rebellion, she is more of a goof, like her friend Cat's Eye.She now protects Earth with the Crystal Gems.She can also sometimes be humorous when not called for,even teasing opponents during battles,but can be serious. She is quick to make friends, even if they don't return her friendship at first. She is shown to be very confident, even for a pearl. She would go long distances to protect those she cares about, and may even take drastic measures for someone. She can give off an attitude most of time, and also tends to get fresh with a lot of people. In the "The Hardest Choice RP", PP is shown to be very snarky towards GP, but was shown to snap after Emerald shattered Zircon. it is also hinted that PP was very nosy while under Purple Topaz's ownership. Relationships Steven ' When she found out that Rose was gone, she was skeptical at first, but is good friends with him now. 'Crystal Gems Being the gems that poofed and unbubbled her, she was bitter towards them, but now, they are among one of her closest friends. Peridot Like the others, she was hostile toward Peridot and Homeworld, but they are on good terms now. Cat's Eye(Agunachopace) Cat's Eye is Purple Pearl's best friend. On Homeworld, the two would talk and discuss Cat's Eye's travels. Up until the Rebellion that is. Then they separated. After a while the two became friends again and now protect Earth alongside Steven and the Crystal Gems. The two are also such very close friends that they can form Fire Agate almost flawlessly. Purple Topaz(Qwertyuiopscout123) Purple Topaz was Pearl's former master. She still feels a sense of loyalty to her, as she wasn't too mean to her. She thinks, ever since the Rebellion, she had been shattered by the rebels. Green Pearl (Agunachopace) Green Pearl and Purple Pearl had always had a disliking towards each other, whilst PP was a little more sour towards Green Pearl. PP does not know if Emerald or GP are still active on Homeworld. In the Hardest Choice RP, it is implied that, though they argued, PP was a close companion to GP. Relations in RP's Emerald (Agunachopace) At the beginning of The Hardest Choice RP, PP respected Emerald as a noble, but after Zircon's death, and her death, PP holds little to no respect to her or Homeworld's order. Mahogany Pearl ( Goldensunsheba) During The Phantom Gala, PP is Mahogany’s date and tries to help her gain confidence. in other RP’s, there relationship has grown much further, and PP acts as a consolant whenever Mahogany is feeling down, and the two pearls are seen frequently together. Bixbite (Agunachopace) In The Hardest Choice RP, PP originally sides with Bixbite to find Cat's Eye, but eventually grows suspicious of the actions they take to do so. Cave Pearl (Silk) Though Purple Pearl sometimes finds her silliness to be over the top, she considers her a good friend. Fusions When fused with Pearl, they form a larger Pearl. When fused with Amethyst, they form Lavender Opal. When fused with Garnet, they form Purple Sardonyx. When fused with Amethyst, Garnet and Pearl, they form Alexandrite. When fused with Cat's Eye, they form Fire Agate. Abilities Being a gem, she possesses standard gem abilities. Skillset ' * '''Spear Proficiency-' She is very good with her spear, and it possesses the same abilities as Pearl's. She is able to use it to slash and cut through things, throw it, or fire blasts from the tip. * '''Sword Proficiency- She is trained in sword fighting, even able to hold her own against Gems who have swords as summoned weapons. Unique Abilities * Psammokinesis- She has the ability to control and manipulate sand. She can create walls, pillars, and other objects, for a variety of offensive and defensive skills. She can control sand in glass form too, making another offensive or defensive move. Photokinesis- She can produce light from her gem to distract enemies to work like a flashlight, but more powerful. * Gymnastics- She is very flexible, and can dodge attacks easily. She is very graceful with her dodging, too. * Nubikinesis- She can manipulate clouds, which could change the humidity or blind her enemies. She can also, to a limited extent use the cloud as a platform. She can also turn water into clouds, and, if she gathers them up enough, make rain. * Holo-Army- She can create Holo-Pearls to attack for her. This can be used as an offensive and defensive move. Trivia * Purple Pearl is Qwerty's first (and favorite) Gemsona. ** Of all my gemsonas, PP has the most fusions. *** And gallery images. *** Unlike Canon Pearl, PP does not find eating human food disgusting. * Since all canon fusions including Pearl are they same for her, in theory, all fanon fusions including Pearl would result in the same gem type (Ex. Pokemonboy300's Cuprite and PP would make a Kunzite.) ** Though color scheme and gem variation may occur. * Though her preferred style of dancing is ballet, PP is apt to change her dance style to better match her partner. * If PP were an Undertale character, she would most likely be Muffet. Gemology * Pearl is the official gemstone of the Philippines and official birthstone of June. * Pearls being an organic stone are susceptible to acids e.g. when put in vinegar a pearl will dissolve. * Pearls are in the same family as ammolite, coral, jet, ivory and amber as they are all made through biological processes. Gallery 128.png|Purple Pearl and butt Lobster By Asriel Dremurr Purple Cat.png|Purple Pearl and Cat's Eye by Agunachopace Purple Pearl Edit Request.png|Purple Pearl by BCPrincess 400.png|Purple Pearl getting ready to fuse. By Asriel Dremurr PurplePearl by Onyx.png|Purple Pearl by Onyxsketch PurplePearl Qwerty.png|Purple Pearl by Missfitt PPsticker.png|PP sticker by Yarana Rouja PurplePearlHomeworld Qwerty.png|PP's concept homeworld outfit by Missfitt MasqueradePurplePearl Qwerty.png|PP's Halloween outfit by Missfitt. 272.png|Purple Pearl PPIII.png Stockings.png|PP as she appears in Homeworld Rebellion and Pearl Academy Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:A to Z Category:Roleplay characters Category:Qwerty Oc's Category:Pearl Category:Approved Characters Category:Aguna's artwork Category:The Qwert-verse Category:Crystal Gems